five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Mastering the Animatronics
Five Nights at Freddy's: Mastering the Animatronics (aka FNaF: MtA) is a fanon game that was released in 2025. The guard in the six nights is Emma Lightwell and the guard in the Custom Night is Danny Fisher. Power The player has unlimited power, but sometimes the power goes out for a little bit (a few seconds) before going back on. The Vent Gates, Doors, and Doorway Lights cost you power. Animatronics Original Animatronics (1.0s) The 1.0s are disrepaired. Freddy 1.0 has his left arm removed and a scratch on his right arm. Foxy has an ear removed, but otherwise still the same. Chica has a scratch on her left hand, and her right hand is loose. She also has some scratches. Her bib is ripped. Bonnie has both ears scratched. He also has his bow tie torn up. 2.0 Animatronics The 2.0s are slightly damaged. Toy Freddy has an ear missing. Toy Chica a fragment of her bib missing, but still the same. Toy Bonnie has some of his fur damaged, but mostly the same. Mangle is still the same. Balloon Boy and the Puppet are the same. Debuting/New Animatronics Toy Spam (steals player's Freddy head) Ricky Rooster (does not harm the player) Toy Ricky Max the Lion Holly (will not harm the player when good, but will harm the player when evil) Stella the Coyote (similar to Holly's behavior) Pixel the Tiger (indirectly attacks by attracting animatronics) Gamer Guy Pancake the Panda Mr. Slithers Luna the Otter Cameras CAM 01 This is the Show Stage. This is where Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica start. CAM 02 This is Party Room 1. Toy Chica and Bonnie travel here to get to the left air vent. Pixel the Tiger starts here. CAM 03 This is Party Room 2. Toy Bonnie, Mangle, and Chica travel here to get to the right air vent. CAM 04 This is Party Room 3. Pancake the Panda starts here. Freddy and Toy Bonnie travel through here. CAM 05 This is Party Room 4. Toy Bonnie, Chica, and Toy Chica travel through here. CAM 06 This is Kid's Cove. Mangle starts here. CAM 07 This is Pirate's Cove. Foxy starts here. Similar to the first game, if you check the camera too much or too little Foxy will come out. CAM 08 This is the library. It has bookshelves, chairs, and a lamp near a chair sitting on a side table. Holly starts here. She will be seen reading a book. CAM 09 This is the kitchen. The camera isn't disabled. There are two ovens, a pizza oven and a regular oven. The rest are things that are typically in a kitchen. Max the Lion starts here. CAM 10 This is Prize Corner. The Puppet starts here. You HAVE to wind up the music box using this camera to prevent the Puppet from killing the player, similar to the second game. CAM 11 This is the lounge. Stella the Coyote starts here. She will be seen with her mask and a book. CAM 12 This is the Left Air Vent camera. Toy Chica, Holly, and Bonnie can be seen here. CAM 13 This is the Right Air Vent. Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Holly, and Chica can be seen here. CAM 14 This is the Game Area. BB starts here. CAM 15 This is the Dining Area. Mr. Slithers starts here. CAM 16 This is the Main Hall. CAM 17 This is the Left Hall. CAM 18 This is the Right Hall. CAM 19 This is the bar. There are drink dispensers, that seem to read (in order): "Luna's Smoothie", "Stella's Water", "Holly's Hot Chocolate", then there's "P-" then it's cut off. Most people believe the p stands for Pancake the Panda, but some people think it's Pixel the Tiger. Luna starts here. Phone Calls Night 1 Hello? Um, hello? Is anyone here? Oh, umm welcome to your first night. We had an introductory but I can't remember it. The animatronics at night... Well, they get a bit quirky. Well, this night is the easiest night. The only animatronics active is Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. Don't worry. They won't get into your office that much. Alright, if they do get to you, use the Freddy Head we provided for you. Alright, good night. Night 2 Well done! This night is where things get a bit harder. Pancake the Panda and Holly the Fox are active now. Holly won't harm you when she is good, but watch out when she's evil! She can definitely harm you when she's evil. Pancake the Panda, well she changes appearance when she leaves Party Room 3. Holly can get in both vents, so be careful! Alright, I'll see you next night. Night 3 Wow! I can't believe you've made it past the second night! Most people quit the job at that point due to pressure. This job is REALLY hard at this point. Mr. Slithers, Max the Lion, BB, and Stella the Coyote are active, along with, Pancake the Panda, Holly the Fox, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. I'll tell you about some of them animatronics. About Max the Lion; he hates Holly for seemingly no reason. Also, he is immune to the Freddy Fazbear head, so you have to use your flashlight to stun him. Now, about Mr. Slithers; if you use the Freddy head when he gets into the office; you're dead. About BB; he won't harm you, but when he gets into your office, he causes a power outage until he leaves. About Stella; she won't harm you, but if you bug her too much, she will get into your office and try to hurt you. Alright, see you on the next night. Night 4 Why are yo- Alright, you have to look out for ALL the animatronics. This night is extremely deadly if you don't pay attention. Luna the Otter, we'll we didn't tell anyone about her. She's the barista. Well, she WON'T hurt you contrary to some guards' beliefs. Well, good night. Night 5 The heck you still are here?!?! Ok, so you have to time this sequence or you'll die! Here's the sequence: check the cameras in order of their numbers, wind up the music box, check the doorways, check the vents, wear the Freddy head for a few minutes, if Foxy, Mangle, or Max is at the doorway stun them with your flashlight, then repeat. Toy Spam can steal your Freddy Head, so be careful! Night 6 Are you insane?!?! You have to finish your shift rather then leave in the middle of the night! do the exact same things in the previous night! but time them EXACTLY or you'll die! *animatronic clanking* Oh no. *static* Custom Night IT'S ME IT'S ME REMEMBER DANNY? IT'S ME LET'S GET BACK TO OLD TIMES IT'S ME Defense Mechanics Freddy Fazbear Head This can be used against most animatronics except Foxy, Mangle, Max the Lion, and the Puppet. Flashlight This can be used to stun Foxy, Mangle, Toy Spam, and Max the Lion. Music Box This can be used to defend yourself against the Puppet. However, if the Puppet leaves its box, you can't wind up the music box. Vent Gates These can be used to block the vents. It can open and close on demand. Doors These can be used to block the doorways. They can open and close on demand, like the Vent Gates. Monitor This can be used to check on the animatronics. Doorway Lights This can be used to check the Doorway. You can punch the animatronics by clicking them (or tapping them in the mobile version), but if you punch Holly or Stella too much, Holly becomes evil, and Stella triggers her kill screen. Nights Night 1 This night is the easiest night. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are the only ones active. If they get into your office, just wear the Freddy head. Night 2 This night is harder. Pancake the Panda and Holly are active during this night with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. If you see an animatronic at the doorway, close the door! If any animatronics manages to get into your office, wear the Freddy head. If any animatronic is in the vents, close the vent gates. Night 3 This night is where most people usually die. This night is extremely hard. You have to watch out for BB, Max the Lion, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Stella the Coyote, Mr. Slithers, Holly the Fox, and Pancake the Panda. Use your flashlight to stun Max the Lion. Use the Freddy head on the rest. Night 4 This is where some pros NEARLY die. ALL the animatronics are active. You have to check the cameras in order of their numbers, check the doorways, wind up the music box, wear the Freddy Head (unless if it's The Puppet, Max the Lion, Mangle, or Foxy), flash the flashlight (at Max the Lion, Mangle, and Foxy), then repeat for the best hopes of survival. Toy Spam can or will steal your Freddy Head. Night 5 This night is INSANELY hard. You have to do the same things as Night 4, but you have to time them PRECISELY or you'll most likely die. Night 6 This night is the hardest of all. You have to do the same as Night 5, though the time before a temporary black-out is increased, the Music Box winds down WAY faster, and flashlight power drains fast drastically. You have to survive this night to unlock Custom Night. Custom Night This is the night unlocked when you beat Night 6. Here's the key: 0-5 Easy 6-10 Medium 11-15 Hard 16-20 Insanely Hard Here are the presets: Customize It's the player's choice! Girls Only Chica, Toy Chica, Mangle, Pancake the Panda, Holly, Stella the Coyote, and Luna the Otter are set to 20. New and Debuting Animatronics Ricky Rooster, Toy Spam, Toy Ricky, Pancake the Panda, Holly, Luna the Otter, Stella the Coyote, Pixel the Tiger, Max the Lion, Gamer Guy, and Mr. Slithers are set to 20. Starter Pack All animatronics are set to 5. Boys' Night Out Toy Bonnie, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Freddy, and foxy are set to 20. Twenty 20s All animatronics are set to 20. Ending Emma receives her paycheck after 6 nights. The background is a picture of Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Luna the Otter. It's $150.00. Danny receives a pink slip for tampering with the animatronics, not knowing how to do his job correctly, odor, and general unprofessionalism. The background is the same as Emma's paycheck. Category:Games Category:Foxstar241's Timeline